Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 1$ and $b = 2$. $3$ $a$ $^2 + 4$ $b$ $ + 7$
Substitute $1$ for ${a}$ and $2$ for ${b}$ $ = 3{(1)}^2 + 4{(2)} + 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 3(1) + 4{(2)} + 7 $ $ = 3 + 8 + 7 $ $ = 18$